For some comparative capacitors, capacitance of the capacitors may depend on a quantity of electrode layers and dielectric layers. In order to have a relatively higher capacitance, a number of electrode layers and dielectric layers can be increased, which can significantly increase the overall thickness of the capacitors.
Capacitors can be made using integrated passive devices (IPD) techniques to achieve a higher capacitance. However, the overall thickness of the capacitors made by IPD may still be too large for integration of the capacitors into some smaller devices.